Hideous Revenge
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Andrew's hideous revenge...BreeLynette


Author: Exquisiteliltart

Title: Hideous Revenge  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marc Cherry.

Distribution: wherever.

Spoilers: Season 2.  
Description: Bree/Lynette. Andrew's hideous revenge and the ramifications.

Everyoneon Wisteria Lane, (not to mention the whole town of Fairview), knows that Bree has the best Christmas decorations in the tri-state area. The high tech display grows every year, and yet she seems to put the whole shebang up in one day. It's an amazing feat, and the folks on Wisteria lane anticipate the show. The neighbors know that it's impossible to even try to compete, so other families just set out plastic deer, or do one strand of icicle lights across their gutters.

Bree relishes her multi-colored, choreographed light show, complete with timed sound cues. Rumor has it, that she made some kind of a deal with the lighting designer of U2's tour one year and got a truckload of lights. She even hands out invitations for when she will be lighting her house for the first time, so the neighbors can come witness the magic. The invitations include teasers for what to expect. This year, the invite promises animatronic antelope grazing near the hydrangeas, real snow- from hand-shaved ice , covering the entire yard 8 inches deep, and a six foot tall life-like Santa that speaks 4 languages. The most impressive thing about Bree's Christmas decorations is that she has them taken down and put away completely by the day after Christmas.

Bree was fretting. She paced nervously across her foyer waiting for Lynette to arrive. The decorating was primarily done, but she was still anxious and needed a release. She invited Lynette over so they could help each other relax.

Andrew was sulking. He was glad to be home, back in his own room and close to his TV and video games, but he didn't care about anything except making his mother miserable. He had been feeling lost for quite some time, especially since his father had died. Andrew had been sitting in his room all day. He was on his way downstairs for the first time since breakfast, when something made him pause on the stairs.

"Hi, Lynette. Let me get the coffee," Bree said.

"Are your kids home now?" Lynette asked.

"No, Andrew left after breakfast. He doesn't tell me where he is going anymore," Bree sighed.

Andrew smirked, as he realized that Bree didn't know he was home. He stayed on the stairs to hear what she said about him.

"I feel so guilty. I feel like such a hypocrite," Bree pulled her chair out from under the table and turned it slightly so she was facing Lynette.

Andrew wasn't used to hearing his mother say words like, "I feel…" He came closer to the kitchen door so he could hear well. He peeked around the corner and when he saw that his mother and Lynette were turned away from him he stayed at the door listening.

Lynette reached her hand to Bree's face to wipe away the solitary tear that had worked its way out of Bree's eye and slid down her cheek. "Oh, honey. It's not your fault."

"I so needed to hear that from you," Bree said softly. She rested both hands on Lynette's knees. "I don't know what to do for Andrew, and I don't know what to do for myself."

"Shh. don't worry, there is just us, right here, right now."

"Yes," Bree slowly ran her hands up from Lynette's knees to her thighs, leaning forward to plant a long, luxurious kiss softly on her lips. Lynette responded by wrapping her arms around Bree's waist and pulling her body closer, to intensify the kiss.

Andrew's shock reverberated through his whole body just as if he had stuck his finger in a light socket. His shock turned to rage instantaneously. His mother was doing the neighbor lady! Holy shit! Just before he burst into the room and shouted, "hypocrite!" he caught himself. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for – his chance to take his mother down. He heard Lynette say, "Let's take this up to the bedroom," and he silently turned around and ran upstairs.

Bree pulled herself away from Lynette to stand up and take her hand. She led her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

In the meantime, Andrew went straight back down and into the living room entertainment center. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the video camera along with the first tape he laid his hands on, it was labeled, "Xmas '96." He loaded the tape and then crept upstairs.

Bree's bedroom door was closed. He took a deep breath, hoping they wouldn't notice him opening it. He prepared himself for the confrontation if they saw him. He crouched down and slowly cracked open the door and peered in. He needn't have worried. The ladies were far too preoccupied to notice him. The sight he witnessed caused his eyebrows to raise, and his smirk to return.

Bree was naked with her back propped against the pillows. Lynette's blond head was buried between Bree's thighs. Andrew shook his head in disbelief and raised the camera to capture the unfolding action. Bree alternated biting her lip, and verbally encouraging Lynette through clenched teeth. Her hands either tightly gripped the crimson sheets or wound themselves in Lynette's hair. Bree's hips were thrusting furiously, her face was flushed and her breathing was so ragged and erratic if Andrew had only been listening he would have thought she was enduring an asthmatic attack. In between, gasps and moans Bree used some seriously colorful language to inspire Lynette. Andrew had never ever heard his mother talk like that, he gulped reflexively.

After a particularly drawn out moan, Lynette instinctively reached up and tweaked Bree's nipple which seemed to send her over the edge. Andrew realized that Lynette must be quite practiced at the art of making his mother cum. He watched her climax with bemused detachment. He shifted the camera as Lynette crawled her way up Bree's body and they effectively switched positions.

Bree laughed heartily as she tickled Lynette and placed kisses on every surface of her body. She playfully gathered up Lynette's roaming hands and pinned them against the mattress. Lynette writhed impatiently as her excitement grew, "how do make me feel like this?" Bree lapped at Lynette's collarbone and slowly trailed hot wet kisses down the length of her body, stopping on the way to give attention to her breasts. Bree sensed Lynette couldn't take much more teasing, so she reached her hand between her legs and danced her fingers along Lynette's inner thighs.

"Bree, please, right now," Lynette squirmed and pleaded with Bree to touch her. Finally, Bree obliged, and placed her nimble fingers on Lynette's most sensitive area. She made short work of getting Lynette into a state of frenzy. Bree intently looked on at Lynette with a mixture of desire of love, as her orgasm crashed down on her like a tidal wave.

Andrew had plenty of evidence now; he retreated back to his room plotting what his next move.

Bree and Lynette lay entangled in each other's arms for some time until Lynette got up and redressed. "I wish you didn't have to go," Bree said sadly.

"Me neither, but your kids will probably be back home soon and I don't really want to have to explain what I'm doing here," Lynette laughed at the idea.

"We'll I'll see you then when we plug in the decorations," Bree said rising to give her a goodbye kiss.

When Lynette had let herself out, Bree redressed and went downstairs to look at her Christmas decoration checklist. Andrew appeared in the kitchen. He caught the hint of a worried expression that crossed her face before her smile returned and she asked somewhat warily, "did you just get home?"

Andrew paused for a moment, and lied, "yeah, I've been at the school, practicing all day."

Bree looked relieved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, the whole neighborhood gathered outside Bree's house. She lived for moments like this. She took a deep breath to calm her excitement. What she was most excited about was that Andrew had actually offered to help her finish up her decorating. This made her so happy she almost cried. He had even set up a "special surprise" just for her. Bree stood behind Andrew and put her arms around him as he plugged in the lights. Danielle stood beside her brother as the the whole house came alive- instant Christmas wonderland.

The neighbors clapped, and commented that Bree had outdone herself again. On the garage door images from one of the Van De Kamp Christmas mornings were playing from the projector in the front yard. "Oh Andrew! That is the sweetest gift you could have ever given me." Andrew held his mother's hand, barely able to contain his anticipation. Lynette rested her arm on Bree's shoulder, as a gesture of support. She knew how much Andrew's gesture meant to Bree. The whole crowd stood quietly mesmerized by the sweet display. Suddenly, the images crackled off, and were replaced with the high-definition video picture of Bree naked except for her trusty pearl necklace, writhing wildly on the bed. The camera zoomed in on her face as she whipped her head side to side, clearly experiencing ecstasy, "Lynette!" she screamed. The camera panned out again just in time to capture Lynette's face as she moved away from Bree's vagina.

Bree's mouth dropped open, her hands got sweaty, and she hadn't even met the shocked gaze of all the residents on Wisteria Lane. She passed out, falling forward onto Andrew who moved out of the way to let her fall. Lynette immediately stepped in and caught Bree around the waist before she crashed onto the sidewalk. Lynette looked around wildly, before she caught the shocked look in Tom's eyes as he ushered the kids back toward their house. "Andrew, turn that off!" Lynette screamed violently. Danielle burst out in tears and ran, horrified, into the house.

The other residents continued to stand stock still. By this point, video Bree was laughing and tickling Lynette. Gabby, Susan and Edie looked torn as to what to do. Nothing had prepared them for this scenario. Andrew just smiled broadly as the projector continued. Lynette dropped Bree gently, and ran over to the garage. She kicked at the projector until it flickered off for good. "Go home!" Lynette shouted angrily that the spectators.

Susan stepped forward awkwardly. "Leave me alone," Lynette yelled at her speechless friends. "Andrew, what the fuck are you thinking? How could you do this? I have a family."

"How could _you_ do _her_?" Andrew pointed an accusatory finger at his down for the count mother.

Lynette moved to Bree's side, "Jesus, I think you killed her. She just died of shock!" Lynette tapped Bree's face to no avail. (Luckily, Bree was still breathing.)

"Good," Andrew huffed.

"ARGGHHHH!" Lynette screamed in frustration as she strained to pick Bree up. "Help me get her inside!"

Andrew reluctantly picked up Bree's feet and they moved her inside. They deposited her on the couch, and Lynette lunged at Andrew, ready to tear his head off. "Why? Why! WHY?" Lynette screamed.

"She had it coming!" Andrew shouted back.

Bree moaned groggily as she slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes refocused and she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The second she laid her eyes on Andrew it all came flooding back. Bree freaked out, she jumped up and clawed at her own hair. Lynette ran over to try and calm her down. Before any words were exchanged, a thud followed by the phrase, "You fucking bitch!" sounded from outside. Lynette went to the window only to see her husband throwing her clothes on to the street.

Lynette threw open the door and ran across the street. "Tom, let's talk. Calm down."

"Hell no! We are divorced as far as I'm concerned. You no longer live here! The boys are in there asking me questions about what you were doing in the movie! What the fuck am I supposed to tell them? Mommy was eating out Mrs. Van De Kamp?" With that, Tom turned around and headed back inside slamming the door shut behind him.

Bree witnessed this and collapsed in tears holding her head in her hands. Danielle stood at the top of the stairs looking on in shame at her mother's actions. Andrew kept yelling, "Hypocrite!" at her. Lynette ran back to her house. "Well Andrew, my marriage is over, thanks to you!"

"You brought this on yourself! You should have known better than to fuck around with her," Andrew spat at Lynette.

Lynette's head was spinning; she had to get out of there. Bree had entered some state of shock. She stared with an unfocused, catatonic look in her eyes. Lynette pulled her to her feet, grabbed Bree's purse off the coat rack and the two women took off in Bree's car.

Lynette just drove. She was trying to think straight, but it too much to absorb. Bree felt nauseous and dizzy. She leaned her head back. "I need something to drink," Bree had only meant water, but Lynette pulled up in front of the first bar she saw.

After a few drinks, Bree and Lynette began to think a little more rationally.

"Tom is gone for good. I know him. Now, I'll be lucky if I even get to see my kids. I knew the risks of being with you, but I just didn't think he would find out about us like that. I always had planned on having to tell him some day. As for the whole neighborhood…" Lynette looked down overwhelmed.

"You had planned on telling him someday?" Bree spoke quietly.

"I always figured that someday- maybe when the kids were old enough not to need me as much, I would tell Tom how I felt about you and then you and I would be together," Lynette saw the look on Bree's face and wished she could take back what she just said. "I'm sorry, was I too presumptuous? I guess you think we could never be together like that."

Bree's look changed from one of disbelief to one of hurt. "No, I just didn't know you would actually consider leaving Tom…for me."

"I think of it quite often to tell you the truth," Lynette scoffed and looked away.

"This may have been a blessing in disguise. Albeit, a painful, humiliating blessing. See Andrew, wanted to hurt me, and he inadvertently hurt you too- and I am so sorry about that (although, I'm sure he counts it as a bonus.) Everyone knows about us now, so we might as well live openly. For the love of God, the whole town just saw me on my most intimate level."

"How are we going to face the people on our block? What about Susan, and Gabby… and Edie?" Lynette cringed.

"Maybe give it a few…no, we're going to have to move far away," Bree said with disdain.

"This all sounds fine to me, but there is just one thing. I might have to kill your son."

Bree bit her lip and shut her eyes, "I have to forgive him. I have to try and understand why he would feel the need to do this. I can't just be angry at him, I am at fault here. I am a hypocrite. So you are going to have to forgive him too. "

"It may take awhile," Lynette said.

"I know. I can't even imagine what I'm going to say to him or what Danielle thinks." A thought occurred to her, "He was watching us today. He saw everything."

"I don't even want to think about it. We will just move on as quickly as possible. Life goes on. It's going to be quite different now," Lynette took another long drink from her glass.

"Can I tell you something? I know I should only be feeling humiliation, but I also feel sort of free. Our secret is out."

Lynette put her hand on Bree's. It would be a long tedious path to sort out this mess, but in this moment, they could see the future, and it involved them together. A sense of immense comfort glimmered.


End file.
